


The Spiderling Tales

by inmundus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Peter Experiences Third Puberty, Questionable Underage, Smut, Spidey Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmundus/pseuds/inmundus
Summary: His mentor’s sentence was abruptly cut off as he locked eyes with Peter. His intense stare was calculating as he observed Peter squirming where he stood—lip bitten, and cheeks flushed with shame. While Mr. Stark’s appraising gaze traced his figure, he twitched as another rush of over-stimulation spread down his body.(or, the twist on Peter's spidey senses that nobody asked for)





	The Spiderling Tales

It started with a nearly undetectable pinprick sensation on the back of Peter’s neck as he was seated at a workbench in Mr. Stark’s lab. Without his powers elevating his sensitivity, he could have likely ignored it.

 

Instead, he rolled his shoulders, subconsciously attempting to alleviate the mild annoyance. The tingling feeling left as soon as it had come, and he proceeded to work on his newest gadget for his suit.

 

Although Peter had rationalized the first occurrence of this phantom sensation as a quirk of his nervous system, he became suspicious when he began to feel it more frequently. It also seemed to be spreading, no longer just afflicting his neck.

 

It was not uncommon for his Spidey-senses to act as a radar for imminent danger—but as far as he could tell, there was no impending doom.

 

The feeling would always occur in a seemingly innocuous setting. He would be hunched over his work, struggling to repair a glitch in his gear, and his concentration would be broken by a nagging tickling on his scalp and across his shoulders. Peter would look up around the lab expecting to perceive some immediate threat to his safety.

 

Yet each time he would only find the lab as it always was, with Mr. Stark tucked away in the corner completely absorbed in his own work. But over time, clear patterns emerged and Peter, ever the scientist, managed to determine that whatever was happening only ever happened in Mr. Stark’s presence.

 

Peter was worried. He had already experienced a freakish second-puberty that accompanied the spider bite—he really didn’t want to relive that sensory overload nightmare again. He was unsure of what action to take so he had resigned himself to putting up with it. However, his problem quickly became impossible to ignore once his dick got involved.

 

Much to Peter’s chagrin, his libido was now being affected—resulting in some very poorly timed boners. Luckily, he had already mastered the art of hiding boners from Mr. Stark as he had spent the better part of his adolescent life furiously jerking off to the man he now called his mentor.

 

It certainly didn’t help that he got to see Tony Stark in his element every day, elbow deep in his projects and covered in grease. Peter’s out of control libido was also making him delusional. He was getting riled up simply from locking eyes with the older man—imaging in the heat of the stare that his desires were in some way reciprocated.

 

And although he had become better at suppressing his blush whenever he interacted with the fuel of his wet dreams, he couldn’t exactly control his body’s innate responses.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mr. Stark was explaining to him why a mechanism on his web shooters was jammed—he was so close Peter could smell his cologne. He wasn’t fully listening, his attention split between the low drawl of Tony’s voice and the way his mouth formed complicated words. He snapped out of his trance when the strange feeling hit him suddenly, a shiver uncontrollably travelling down his spine. He let out a quiet gasp at the intensity of it as he felt himself getting hard.

 

His mentor’s sentence was abruptly cut off as he locked eyes with Peter. His intense stare was calculating as he observed Peter squirming where he stood—lip bitten, and cheeks flushed with shame. While Mr. Stark’s appraising gaze traced his figure, he twitched as another rush of over-stimulation spread down his body.

 

Ever perceptive, Tony noticed his odd behavior.

 

“You ok there, kid?”, an edge of concern apparent in his tone and expression.

 

“Just fantastic, Mr. Stark”, Peter grit out through his teeth as he tried and failed to control the waves of arousal.

 

Mr. Stark seemed unimpressed by Peter’s ruse, giving his shaky posture another once-over before grabbing his shoulder in an effort to steady him. Peter barely managed to stifle a moan at the contact.

 

“Kid, what’s wrong. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” Tony’s voice was soft and encouraging. As Tony continued to examine him, Peter felt hot and increasingly desperate.

 

“M-Mr. Stark, really I’m fine. I’m probably just getting sick!”

 

“No Peter, I don’t think you are telling me everything”. He stepped farther into his space, forcing Peter to press into the tables edge. “You think I haven’t noticed your incessant fidgeting recently?”

 

“It’s, it’s really nothing—”

 

“Spill it, kid” Tony growled, frustrated by Peter’s obvious denial.

 

Peter took a deep, steadying breath. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat and his dick was straining against his jeans.

 

“It’s just my heightened senses—well…it’s just that they seem to be _extra_ heightened recently”

 

The waiver in Peter’s tone gave away his poorly executed attempt at nonchalance. He determinedly avoided the older man’s eyes, seeking out a pipe on the ceiling to squint at as his face burned red with embarrassment.

 

“Ok, and what does that mean exactly? And why did you not think to mention this sooner? This could be serious, Peter” Tony’s tone had an edge of impatience as he forced Peter to look at him by towering above him.

 

Peter couldn’t concentrate on formulating a response—he was too distracted by how close his mentor was standing. He could feel as Mr. Stark’s breath fanned across his face; one of his legs was positioned between Peter’s thighs. His stare was palpable across his skin, leaving a fiery hot trail wherever it lingered.

 

Peter’s thoughts were immediately silenced as he felt Mr. Stark’s searching gaze settle onto the poorly hidden bulge in his jeans.

 

“Ah”, the amusement clear in his deep voice, “now that is a rather interesting problem”

 

Peter’s head flung back, and he could barely contain a moan as the feeling was concentrated solely on his dick. His eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to gain control of his body.

 

Tony’s scent encompassed him as he leaned in, arms boxing Peter against the table.

 

“You could have just told me you were aching for it, Baby. This whole time I thought I was the only one watching” His voice was a few octaves lower, barely intelligible from the roar of blood rushing in Peter’s ears.

 

The moment Tony’s thigh pressed against his now painfully hard dick, he knew it was over. Peter had no choice but to succumb to the most powerful orgasm of his life.

 

His entire body stiffened as he let out a whine through his forcefully bitten lips—his body spasming from the intense pleasure.

 

Peter was so dazed by the aftershocks of his orgasm that he almost missed Mr. Stark’s low chuckle, and the fact that he had just cum in his pants for the first time since he was a pre-pubescent kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think this warrants a second chapter...


End file.
